onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diez Barrels
Deceased? So how do we know that he's dead? Or that that weirdly drawn body Doffy is sitting on in 767 is his body? 20:25, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, on the bottom of this page and the top right of this page, you can clearly see that Doflamingo is raising his gun, and then shoots Diez. I think that's enough, even if we can't tell exactly who is Doflamingo sitting on afterwards. 01:05, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, and Doffy also made it look like he killed Bellamy, Law, and others. We need a bit more than "he shot him" to consider Barrels dead. 01:08, November 15, 2014 (UTC) If Diez shows up later on, we can change his status to "alive". 01:14, November 15, 2014 (UTC) If it's a flashback then simple thing to do is assume the character is dead. Sabo is so far the only exception to that rule. SeaTerror (talk) 17:11, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Let's consider him "alive" for now. The fact that it happened in a flashback is not confirmation that he's dead. We don't consider Bluejam dead either, despite the fact that he was left unconscious in the middle of a fire. 17:24, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I've edited all the pages I can find that claim he's dead. Anyone have proof that the body Doflamingo is sitting on is Barrels'? 04:43, November 17, 2014 (UTC) The body that Doflamingo is sitting on has epaulettes (seen behind his right leg). None of Barrels' crew seems to have epaulettes on their coats other than him. The rest of his coats fits, being long (basic marine coat) and it has fur on the collar. 05:11, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm still not seeing it. Can you make a side-by-side with circles or some shit? 20:09, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I thought you could be able to. Anyways it's fine, it only took me a couple of minutes but I made it simpler. I highlighted parts of Barrels so show the different angles, so you'll be able to him laying. Here it is. The epaulettes pay a big part in this, because none of the others are shown with it. Most of his crew went out to look for Rosinante, leaving some of his crew behind. There are two shown in particular, that are knocked out or killed, but one has a black coat and the other one doesn't have epaulettes. Why would Doflamingo chose anyone else to sit on top of? Sitting on top of the captain shows that he is stronger then him, and if anyone else opposes him, then he would just do the same thing that he did to the captain. It's showing superiority. I added some more side notes, which you can read. 03:30, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Awesome, thanks for doing that. I see it now. We can close this now. 03:35, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Even if that body is Barrels, he could only have lost consciousness. So all this arguements seems useless to me. --Meganoide (talk) 20:26, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :We already decided to not state that he's dead, now this is just about if the body is actually his, Meganoide. 21:58, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Drake and Barrels Just checking, but we don't know Drake and Barrels's relationship, right? Like for all we know they could be brothers, or father and son, or even cousins, right? 03:13, November 16, 2014 (UTC) We don't know at all. Any edits containing that should be removed, as it's only speculation at this point. 01:51, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Alright. That's what I thought. Thanks. 04:34, November 17, 2014 (UTC) X Barrels Regardless of whether one can surmise that he's Drake's father, I think it's safe to say that they have the same family name and as such are part of the same family. Because of this, and because Drake's surname is spelled X instead of Diez, wouldn't it make more sense to have Barrels' name be spelled the same? The Pope 23:28, March 20, 2015 (UTC) We've seen Drake's name spelt in English. It's spelt X Drake. There is no question about that. Since Diez is not spelt the same way, we cannot assume that it's meant to be spelt the same way. 23:36, March 20, 2015 (UTC) That... Doesn't make any sense. Drake and Barrels both use ディエス for Diez. Drake's is spelled X in English. So Barrels's should be X, too. We need to move this page to X Barrels. 14:17, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Nope. X Drake is spelled "X・ドレーク" with ディエス above the X in small text, denoting the reading. Diez Barrels is just "ディエス・バレルズ". 14:38, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Ahg, you're totally right. Retracted. 16:36, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Okay so in sbs 78, Barrels is actually labeled "X Barrels". Oda doesn't necessarily call him "X Barrels" though, so it may have just been a labeling mistake by the publisher. Just a note. 19:29, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Confusing... so just keep Diez and put what Jopie said in the trivia section? 19:33, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, just keep it as "Diez Barrels", for now, since that's how it was in the actual chapters. 20:16, July 2, 2015 (UTC) So say we all. Excelsior. 20:47, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Since we know he's Drake's dad now, shouldn't we change it to X Barrels? 20:38, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Read Kage's statement. Their surnames are spelled differently 21:00, September 1, 2015 (UTC) We need a translation and dub issues section, we note the possibility of "X Barrels" and the SBS ref, but we leave it as "Diez Barrels" for now. 00:55, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Fair enough. 03:53, September 2, 2015 (UTC)